Happy Introductions (Sort Of)
by RockChick163
Summary: Military Clexa AU. First Lexa meets Clarke's family and then it's Clarke's turn. The nerves run rampant, and everyone hopes the meetings go well. Read to find out how well the meetings go. Goes along with "Because of You (I Found Them)", "It's Been a Long Time (Much Too Long)", and "I'm Home (I Missed You)". Fluffy, reassuring Clexa love. The story is better than the summary.


**A/N: The first part takes place shortly after Clarke and Lexa started dating. If there are any discrepancies between my stories please let me know so I can change it.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the plot and dialogue.**

 **Part 1:**

Clarke watched from the couch, amused, as Lexa paced back and forth. The worried wrinkle between her eyebrows too adorable for Clarke to handle. She stood slowly and made her way over to stop her girlfriend from wearing a hole in the carpet. She stopped in front of Lexa and tipped her head up so they were eye to eye, a worried lip between Lexa's teeth.

"Why are you so worried about this?" Clarke asked gently.

"Because they're your parents. I want to make a good impression," Lexa replied.

"Trust me, they will love you. My dad likes everyone and my mom may seem aloof sometimes but I've told her so much about you already that she is so excited to meet you."

"Are you sure?"

"100%," Clarke reassured. Lexa's stance relaxed and she gently tipped her head forward to kiss Clarke softly.

"Let's get ready for dinner then."

"If we share a shower it will save water," Clarke said cheekily.

"That's a lie and you know it," Lexa replied.

Forty-five minutes later they arrived at the restaurant, Jake and Abby had yet to arrive so they took their seats to wait. Clarke noticed Lexa wringing her hands nervously as the meeting time came closer and closer. Clarke reached over and entwined her fingers with Lexa's, raising it up and pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

"Be calm love, it will be okay," she reassured and then she chuckled softly. "You can face down bullets, but the thought of my parents terrifies you."

"That's unfair," Lexa complained, but before she could say anymore Abby and Jake appeared from around the corner. Clarke waved them over and rose to give them both a hug.

"Mom, Dad, this is Lexa," she introduced before taking a seat and putting her arm around her girlfriend. Lexa momentarily shook off her arm, only to rise and hold out a hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Griffin." Abby's eyes narrowed before she took the offered hand and shook it firmly. All the while Jake just chuckled and rolled his eyes before pulling Lexa into a hug. When they all took a seat, and Clarkes arm made its way back around Lexa, did the waiter appear.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, and Lexa's nervousness evaporated when Abby smiled and told her she thought joining the army was a brave endeavour. After good byes and parting hugs Clarke turned to Lexa.

"I'm so glad you finally got to meet them. And that wasn't so bad was it?" Lexa caught an undertone of nervousness in Clarkes question and suddenly realized that they were both nervous for dinner.

"I had an amazing time. Your parents are amazing people. I'm glad I got to meet them too," Lexa said honestly. Clarke's smile seemed to light up the night, and Lexa was so glad she got to put it there.

 **Part 2:**

It wasn't until years later that it was Clarke's turn to meet Lexa's family. She knew that Lexa had lost her parents at a young age, and the only person she had left was her sister Anya. This made the meeting even more important to both of them. Anya had been overseas on a diplomatic mission for the beginning of Clarke's and Lexa's relationship and just gotten back after two years. Clarke wasn't nervous just to meet Anya, she was also nervous about what her reaction would be to the ring sitting adorning her finger. Clarke was sitting on their bed when Lexa walked in, her head was bowed and she was staring at her engagement ring.

"Everything okay Clarke?" Lexa asked, crouching down to her level and taking her hands.

"She means so much to you, and now that were getting married I don't want to make a bad impression or… or… or," she sighed, worried and defeated. Lexa's heart melted at the concern her fiancé had about meeting her sister.

"I know she will love you, because you make me so happy," she consoled. "I've already told her we're engaged, so it won't be a surprise. Everything will be fine."

"Okay. Can you help me pick out something to wear?" she asked, looking up at Lexa. Lexa smiled and pecked her on the forehead.

"Of course love, although I can't help but love what you're wearing, or not wearing," Lexa said with a wink.

It was a beautiful day out so Anya and Lexa had decided on sandwiches in the park. Lexa had settled Clarke's nerves for the most part, but as they approached the meeting spot they slowly crept back in. Now she knew how Lexa had felt meeting her parents. She felt Lexa's fingers entwine with hers and squeeze reassuringly. As they approached the meeting spot a woman rose from the picnic table. Clarke took a deep breath, hoping the meeting will go well. Lexa smiled wide and went to hug her sister while Clarke hung back awkwardly. After their short reunion Lexa walked back over to Clarke to make introductions.

"Clarke, this is my sister Anya. And Anya, this is my fiancé Clarke."

"It's really nice to meet you," Clarke said and held out her hand. Anya shook it firmly.

"We'll say if I can say the same at the end of this," Anya replied.

"Anya!" Lexa admonished and Clarke's heart sank. _What if she never likes me and Lexa can't be with me if Anya disapproves?_ Clarke wondered. With a heavy heart she followed as they made their way to the table to have lunch.

All throughout lunch Clarke felt like she was under scrutiny and wasn't quite living up to expectations. This was not going well and when Lexa excused herself to use the restroom, Clarke knew the scrutiny was going to get worse.

"What makes you think you are good enough for my sister?" Anya demanded. "How can you make her happy? How do I know you'll be faithful when she's on long deployments?" Clarke's head was spinning with all of the questions. She held up a hand to stop the tirade, frustrated.

"Just stop and listen. I love your sister, with all of my heart. And I don't think I'm good enough for her, in fact she is out of my league. She is kind, and brave, and embodies everything good in this world. For some reason, she chose me, and I am going to spend every day of my life living up to her expectations of me and trying to make her happy. I would never cheat on her, even the thought of doing something so horrible makes my heart hurt. I will never, ever, do anything that would hurt your sister. She is my world, my everything," Clarke finished, heart pumping. Anya's eyes had narrowed during Clarke's speech and now she sat back, a satisfied look on her face. All of a sudden Anya's focus shifted to just behind Clarke. Clarke whirled around to find Lexa standing behind her, love shining from her eyes.

"How much of that did you hear?" Clarke asked meekly.

"Enough," Lexa replied and then she turned to Anya. "I know you're just trying to protect me, but you can stop grilling Clarke. I trust her and believe that she will make me happy for the rest of my life. And if you don't like her, you have to live with that because I am never letting her go, no matter what you think." Clarke's heart soared and her fiancés announcement. Lexa knew just how to make her feel better.

"Actually, little one, I think Clarke is perfect for you. She has proven how much she loves you and I give my blessing, even though you don't need it."

"Thank you Anya," Clarke said.

"You're welcome Clarke. Thank you for taking care of my little sister, and I cannot wait to be your sister-in-law. And it was very nice to meet you." Clarke smiled at the declaration. "Unfortunately I have a meeting to get to. We'll see each other again soon though." After hugs and waving Anya goodbye Lexa and Clarke made their way back to their apartment, knowing that meeting the family went as well as they could hope, for both of them. Now to wait for the wedding and see if their families got along.


End file.
